


Blinded But I'm Still Alive

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [2]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gore, I did way too much research for this, M/M, Prompt Fill, does no one else remember all the interaction>, its so fucking good, this is just. gross, why does no one else make content for dean and the miz?, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober Day 2: Eye trauma





	Blinded But I'm Still Alive

It was an honest to God accident.

The fight started out as smoothly as a CZW match can, but it soon derailed as soon as weapons were brought out. It starts out with Gage raking a fucking pizza cutter across Mox’s face, ripping his skin to ribbons (and sure that hurt like a son of a bitch, but it’s far from the worst thing he’s endured). But one minute, Mox getting fucked up is going according to plan, and the next, his eye is getting split open.

He struggled, because of course he did, but Gage wouldn’t let up, because why would he? The razor-thin edge of the pizza cutter slid through his cornea and into the globe of his eye with little resistance. Liquid dribbled out of his eye as blood tinged his vision _red._ It wasn’t a clean cut, couldn’t be with the way his eye squirmed. He had to try his damndest to hold down what little food was in his stomach as the pain shot through his body. The blade was in his eye for less than a second, but it felt like he spent a lifetime with a pizza cutter buried in his eyeball.

The match was called off and he was rushed to medical as an ambulance was called. There was nothing the (admittedly inexperienced) nurse that helped after matches could do, so he taped the bottom of a plastic cup over Mox’s fucked up eye with shaky hands.

The surgical team tried to save his eye, but ultimately had to remove it to avoid sympathetic ophthalmia in his other eye.

It took forever to find a prosthetic that matched his other eye (and that he could _afford)_ but he managed. By the time he was in _actual_ pro wrestling, it was pretty easy to play the ‘lunatic’ angle when one of his eyes was a different shade and tended to lag behind his actual eye if it even followed the movement of his good one. It took a while to relearn depth perception and avoid completely missing his target.

It tended to pop out if he got hit wrong, and even though they could try and avoid it, shit happens. The first time it happened was one of the first matches he fought with The Shield. He caught a mean roundhouse to the side of the face, and the next thing he knew, his cheek was pressed on the mat and his eye was rolling off the apron.

It wasn’t good.

Eventually, he got enough money to buy one that fit better in his eye socket and that matched the startling blue of his real eye, and most people forgot he only had one eye. The newer superstars that joined the roster didn’t know why they had to avoid hitting Dean in the face, but they listened anyway.

Seth liked to joke make jokes about it often and with the least tact possible. For Dean’s 32nd birthday, he bought him an eyepatch. Roman would sometimes steal it since he always woke up earlier, hiding it in their hotel rooms without giving any clues as to where it was. The Miz was always nice about it, never treating his boyfriend differently despite the missing eye.

It also made costume contests pretty fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title prompt to Take a Chance by CFO$


End file.
